gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yohanna Snow
Yohanna Snow, sometimes referred to as Yohanna Dustin, is a major supporting character in the first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons. Yohanna was the bastard daughter of Lady Barbrey Dustin, apparently fathered on a carpenter from Barrowton. After the death of Lady Barbrey's husband, Willam Dustin, Lady Barbrey refused to remarry and thus could not produce an heir. As a result, Yohanna was brought to Barrow Hall as a ward, evidently to be groomed for heirdom. Despite this, Yohanna is still known as a Snow rather than a Dustin, meaning she hadn't been legitimised. Yohanna was betrothed to Jon Snow following the end of Robert's Rebellion, though she never ended up properly marrying him. She had a daughter, Sonara Snow, whom she claimed to be fathered by Jon – despite not being the true father, Jon accepted the claim nonetheless. Yohanna later became an anointed knight by Sansa Stark after her death. Beforehand, she fought for Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings, being among the very little soldiers her mother sent along to aid the Young Wolf's cause. Despite her mother's previous alignments, she fought with the Stark and Targaryen forces during the Battle of Winterfell and was killed by a wight whilst defending her love, Sansa Stark. She was burnt before she could turn into a wight. History Background Yohanna Snow was born in 281 AC, a year before Robert's Rebellion, to Barbrey Dustin and an unnamed carpenter. Barbrey reasons that she'd been anxious by her husband's inability to impregnate her, thus being unable to provide their house with an heir. When her sister, Bethany Bolton, became pregnant with Roose Bolton's first son, Barbrey got increasingly worried and devised a reckless plan to behold an heir. She bedded a carpenter from Barrowton for his resemblance to her husband, and his seed quickened into Yohanna. However, mere days before she came into labour, the carpenter told Willam Dustin about his wife's deeds and that their child was not the lord's and is, instead, a bastard. In her rage, Yohanna demanded for the carpenter to be hanged, and while Willam allowed the punishment he refused to let the child grow within Barrow Hall. When she was born, Yohanna was surrendered to the local innkeeper for him to raise. She spent her formative years there, living in relative squalor but doted on by the innkeeper's elderly mother. During Robert's Rebellion, however, Willam Dustin was slain in combat, thus eliminating Barbrey's chances to produce an heir. After the war, her husband's red stallion was returned to her while she went to buy back her own daughter with a handful of coins. Afterwards, Yohanna grew up with comforts accustomed for a noblewoman, though it was an isolated and solitary existence she led. Her mother seldom interacted with her, taking paths around Barrow Hall which avoid her daughter and disallowing her from sitting at the high table during meals. This planted some vitriol within Yohanna, who instead opted to associate with the castle's servants. She became especially close with their blacksmith, and their master-at-arms, Ser Beron, from which she learnt swordplay and various stories of the world she never knew due to being confined in Barrow Hall. The first time she left the walls of Barrowton was to travel for Winterfell in order to attend a tourney in honour of Robb Stark's nameday – however, this occasion was not as simple as it seemed. As she would later find out, her mother had arranged a marriage pact with Lord Stark, betrothing her to the latter's own bastard, Jon Snow. This was not made better as her first meeting with Jon consisted of the latter accidentally spilling his wine on her, and later defeating her in a closely-fought spar. Instead, rumours began spreading among the servants that Yohanna had eyes for another Stark, as despite her bouts with Jon she was still reluctant to leave and could be seen mooning at the Starks' table; Barbrey dismissed this as her childishly fancying Robb Stark, when in reality she was enamoured with a young Sansa Stark's beauty. After she and her mother left for Barrow Hall, Jon Snow wrote her a number of letters, all of which she read but never replied to. The engagement was never discussed or mentioned again by Ned Stark, something that enraged Barbrey but comforted Yohanna. She continued her practise with the sword and continued listening to the stories, hoping one day to strike out on her own – perhaps even beat Jon Snow in another spar. Characteristics Personality Even as a young child, Yohanna Snow was noted to be a rather gloomy youth. She would often wander the premises of Barrow Hall without a true cause, sitting in the courtyard and staring blankly at whatever has caught her fancy. She seldom spoke to anyone at all, preferring to avoid the company her mother kept and instead opting to socialise with the serving girls instead. It was often mentioned that her favourite hobby was to run away and brood, and she became known for climbing and scouring Barrow Hall's rooftops and sulking. She had a rebellious streak since childhood, having attempted to run away on multiple counts before she gave up and decided to make her confined and isolated life as interesting as she dared. It wasn't until she befriended Ser Beron that she began to embrace her thirst for freedom. Yohanna had an infamously short temper, something many of Barrow Hall's servants joked to be inherited from her mother (but never to her face). Any person who'd slighted her she would challenge to a duel to the first blood, and any whom she couldn't defeat she would find other ways to exact petty revenge. On evenings, if her temper had been flared earlier those days she could be seen hacking away at training dummies. Furthermore, Yohanna had a penchant for causing trouble herself, pulling pranks and making jokes out of the inhabitants of her keep, with her choice activity being pie-throwing or water-bucketing. While she had outgrown some of her mischievous tendencies, that did not mean she had stopped trying to make fun for herself to enjoy. Her attitude towards Jon Snow, however, elaborated on her petty tendencies very well; despite not having intended to spill his wine on her or defeating her in a spar, Yohanna berated him for it and even publicly humiliated him by pulling her hand away before he could kiss the back of it. She held a grudge against him for a long time, and refused to answer the letters he sent her; by the time they met again, three years onwards, Yohanna refused to acknowledge her unjustified past behaviour despite her sense of guilt, showing she had no small modicum of pride. Beneath her tendency to brood and flakey temper, however, Yohanna was deeply insecure and had wanted friends despite it all. While her mother thought she'd hated her, claiming Yohanna hated everything she held dear, in truth the younger woman thought Barbrey loathed her and was dismissive towards the former as she did not want to enrage her. She despised the fact she was a bastard, more because of how she was treated for it than anything, causing her to develop an innate prejudice that she lashed out on Jon Snow's own 'bastardy'. Above all else, Yohanna wanted to leave Barrow Hall and simply become a traveller; perhaps a hedge knight, tied down by no neglectful yet overbearing mothers and no surnames to indicate her status as a lesser person. From her want for adventure, she fashioned a journal in which she recorded fictionalised entries of her travelling the length of Westeros as a hedge knight: Ser Yohanna of Nowhere-in-Particular. In the end, her childish tendencies to brood and lash out and fantasies lasted throughout, though it was tempered by her developing humility from insecurity and loyalty from loneliness. Appearance Yohanna is said to resemble her mother greatly in appearance, from her button nose to small face and dark brown hair and eyes. She stands a tad shorter than her mother, and her stature favours the shorter side. Image gallery Mary-Queen-of-Scots-reign-tv-show-36023918-1280-720.jpg|Yohanna, a modest Lady with simple tastes. 375d129f9cd7d7209db02aa475b66030.jpg|HBO Promotional Image of Yohanna for Season Six. adelaide-kane-reign-season-3-episode-11.jpg|Yohanna in the greener plains of the Barrowlands. Adelaide-Kane-Torrance-Coombs-Reign.jpg|A younger Yohanna with Ser Beron. Adelaide-Kane-in-Reign-adelaide-kane-36009340-500-500.jpg|Season 8 Promotional Picture. df5ef78684181605bc66976a53f54e96.png|Season Seven Promotional Picture. tumblr_p4bgbjY9pT1wrk2t3o5_1280.png|Yohanna in Winterfell. tumblr_oq6dq9iAYZ1wo8ooho2_400.png|Yohanna in lavish widow's mourning clothes. Family tree Quotes Said by Yohanna In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Yohanna Snow is still the bastard daughter of Barbrey Dustin. Her story remained relatively unchanged, except for the fact Barbrey explicitly coerced Yohanna's father into intercourse with her, meaning she effectively had raped him. During her time staying at Barrow Hall, Yohanna was cursed at by some older servants whom believed that all babies born from rape were destined to become monsters. She was often likened to Ramsay Snow, another bastard with a similar upbringing. When she met Jon, she had been initially amiable and kind if notably distant. Jon still spilled wine on her, but the difference is she immediately challenged Jon to a sword-fight in her honour; the two had a secret duel in the courtyard, only witnessed by servants and squires and lesser knights, where she was beaten on the probable account she was inebriated. In the books, she was depicted as treating Jon much more crueller, causing him to cry on multiple occasions before she left. Here, Jon gave her a letter as she left, one which she immediately tore upon receiving – much to the chagrin of Lord Stark but delight of Catelyn Stark. Later on, she did reply Jon thought of her as having a plain face, being pretty but not beautiful, with her notable feature being her red and supple lips. She is taller in the books, standing a head above Jon at the start of A Game of Thrones. She was sent to fight with Robb Stark's vanguard, but was recalled to Barrowton before the Red Wedding could take place. This was later revealed to be due to the fact her mother, Barbrey, plotted against the Starks and schemed with House Bolton and Frey. Yohanna had been noted to be missing in chapters concerning Theon Greyjoy and his association with the Boltons. This was later revealed because she had fled Barrow Hall – it is theorised that Yohanna ran to the wall and disguised herself as Jonah. See also Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Nobles Category:Noblewoman Category:Bastard Category:Bastards Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Warrior Category:Knights Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Tragic characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Under construction Category:Titular characters